


on cybergardening and love

by listgro



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, gamer bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listgro/pseuds/listgro
Summary: "Thank you," Tsumugi turns his head on Itaru's shoulder and his lips brush against his ear when he speaks. "Itaru-sensei."In which Tsumugi learns the wonders of gaming and gamers.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 33





	on cybergardening and love

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is a one-shot written for [linochka](https://twitter.com/eccentricnights) on a whim. thanks for your support and enjoy the teachers (oh my god they're teachers)

"Want to visit my island? It could use some gardening." He feels Tsumugi stir behind him.  
"Can I? I’m not sure if I understand how it works, Itaru-kun…"  
"It’s okay," Itaru reaches out to grab the joycons from the TV stand and boot up the console, trying his best not to disentangle himself from Tsumugi on the couch in the process. "Here, I even made you a character sprite." Itaru walks the little Tsumugi onscreen to a dresser. "Look what I got from Yuki." Tsumugi takes the controller, hugging Itaru from behind and resting his head on his shoulder. He clicks through the selection of tiny copies of casual outfits and stage costumes, then he giggles.  
Lucifer walks out of Itaru's maxed out house with a bright pink roof, and fumbles with the buttons. Itaru places his hand on Tsumugi's clutching the left joycon, and guides his thumb to the quick tool menu with his own. "Just press left to change the shovel for the watering can."  
Tsumugi hums and goes off to explore Itaru's island. He stops by the Nooks and spends most of the bells in his pockets on various seeds, and then dashes to the cliff that Itaru proclaimed as the gardening area. Itaru readjusts himself in their little cuddling nest, so Tsumugi can game in comfort without getting distracted by him tapping his mobage. After minutes of idle humming there's a poof. "Itaru-kun…" He quits the rhythm game and looks up at the TV screen. There stands the cutest Lucifer, pouting because his shovel disappeared in the middle of replanting hyacinths.  
"NP NP, there's a workbench nearby. Let's make you a new one. Give me the controller, I'll do it." Tsumugi stubbornly shakes his head. "Tell me how to make a shovel, Itaru-kun."  
Itaru melts, feeling lucky that he happens to be the little spoon tonight and Tsumugi can't see him blush. He then guides him through the DYI tutorial, and shows how he can repaint the shovel to his taste.  
"Thank you," Tsumugi turns his head on Itaru's shoulder and his lips brush against his ear when he speaks. "Itaru-sensei."  
Okay, now this is unfair. Total K.O. in one shot. All Itaru is left with is to turn around and kiss Tsumugi now, games be damned. Tsumugi smiles into the kiss, putting down the gamepad and placing his hand on Itaru's lower back to pull him closer. Itaru turns so they're facing each other, and laces his fingers on Tsumugi's nape. Devil got what he wanted, palm going lower and lower, hovering just above Itaru's ass. "Can I?" Tsumugi breaks the kiss to quietly ask permission. Itaru grinds hard against his hand in response. "Yes," he mouths into Tsumugi's nape as he gently squeezes his ass through his stretched out sweatpants.  
Itaru barely registers the sound of the key turning in the lock over quiet Animal Crossing BGM and his heart thumping in his chest. "Don't bother," No amount of his cheat skills can save Senpai now. "I just hope you're decent."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! consider visiting me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/riverchildsword) to scream about ittm(ck) (oh my god they're TEACHERS) and other theater gays


End file.
